Heartbeat
by inukagome15
Summary: Some things don't have to be said. Yuuri's pretty sure he knows what's going on, and all he really wants right now is to sleep. And for Viktor to stay.


**I am trash for getting into another anime. But I am SO thrilled at what this anime has done and everything it promises.**

 **I asked for prompts on my tumblr and rose-on-the-mountain happily obliged! So this prompt can also be found on tumblr to be reblogged if that's your thing.**

 **I didn't manage to get every aspect of the prompt, but the cuddling and snuggling is pretty much everything I wanted. (=^▽^=)**

 **(summaries are the bane of my existence especially for short things)**

 **Summary:** Some things don't have to be said. Yuuri's pretty sure he knows what's going on, and all he really wants right now is to sleep. And for Viktor to stay.

* * *

 **Heartbeat**

* * *

Without the adrenaline and nerves of the upcoming free skate program, the exhaustion hit him hard. There was nothing else to be nervous about, and it was all he could do to keep on his feet and keep his eyes open through the interviews and photos the reporters wanted.

Thankfully Viktor had most of the interviews handled, gushing over his performance and the quadruple flip Yuuri had managed to pull out at the end of the program. Sure, he'd fallen, but the point was that he'd actually done it.

He'd done it and surprised Viktor.

Only for Viktor to surprise him.

It was all Yuuri could do to not reach up and touch his lips, feeling the ghost of Viktor's brushing against his own. He shot a glance at Viktor, feeling his cheeks flush slightly.

Viktor didn't seem to notice, beaming into the cameras.

That was all right. Yuuri was just fine with sneaking glances at Viktor, even if he rather wanted to be closer and touching.

After all the physical affection Viktor gave him – whether intentional or teasing – Yuuri should be used to it by now. And while he no longer flailed or went tomato red the moment Viktor flirted or touched him more than he was used to, he actually missed it when it didn't happen.

So when Viktor wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Yuuri didn't flinch away from the warmth that spread through him at the contact, relaxing into it with a quiet sigh. Blinking rapidly as he struggled not to fall asleep on his feet, he met Viktor's eyes, heart skipping a beat at the tender warmth he saw on Viktor's face.

Viktor didn't even need to say that Yuuri was exhausted, but he did, a slightly teasing note in his tone as he led Yuuri away from the cameras and reporters. But his arm was gentle and his steps in tune with Yuuri's.

Once outside, they hailed a cab, Viktor letting Yuuri in first before settling besides him and telling the driver their hotel address. Yuuri didn't even think before slumping into Viktor's side, eyes drifting shut as the sound of the engine and Viktor's warmth seeping into his side lulled him into a light sleep. He thought he felt something press into his hair, but he couldn't be sure.

He wasn't entirely sure how he managed to get into the hotel room, but he did remember Viktor gently shaking him awake. Somehow he'd gotten from point A to point B and was now lying face down on the bed and under the covers, listening to the sounds of Viktor walking around the room and presumably making sure that everything was exactly where it needed to be.

That was until a weight sank down on the mattress besides him and a warm hand settled on his back.

Viktor said his name, tone gentle and intimate.

For an instant the memory of Viktor briefly kissing him brushed against his lips, and Yuuri managed to muster the muscle strength to bring one hand up to touch Viktor, turning his face to focus his blurry eyesight on what he could make out of Viktor's face.

That tender look was back – the one Viktor had given him on the ice when he'd flung himself at Yuuri and sent them flying back on the rink. It didn't make Yuuri's heart skip a beat like it had when he'd still been high on adrenaline and nerves, but a slow warmth kindled in his chest, spreading out to the rest of his body.

He always wanted to see that look.

Viktor, he thought he said, but he wasn't sure if it came out clearly.

Sleep, Viktor told him, his smile amused but still with that tender warmth that had a simmering heat burning through Yuuri.

A heat that he still wasn't used to but wanted to get used to now. He'd never felt it before until Viktor came barreling into his life, and now he wasn't sure how he'd managed without.

Please stay. He wasn't sure if he said it in English, but Viktor seemed to understand it nonetheless.

Viktor didn't stretch out on top of Yuuri like he had earlier that day in his futile attempts in getting Yuuri to take a nap, but it seemed all the more intimate now that he was lying besides Yuuri, close enough to touch and wrap around.

He was exhausted enough that he had very little self-consciousness left, which was probably the only reason Yuuri rolled to his side and pressed his face into Viktor's chest, sneaking an arm over Viktor's waist.

Viktor's heartbeat was fast, he realized drowsily. So much faster than it really should be for an athlete.

He wanted to ask why, but his mouth didn't want to move, lips too heavy and voice locked in his throat. All he could do was listen to the sound of that heart, counting the rapid beats until they gradually slowed to match Viktor's even breathing.

Something pressed into his hair again, but it didn't feel like Viktor's hand. The arm around him tightened briefly before it relaxed. But it was still a heady warm weight over him.

There was something Yuuri wanted to say, but the words slipped by before he could grasp them. But it was warm and he never wanted to move.

From one breath to the next, Yuuri let his body sink into that warmth, the sound of that soothing heartbeat the last thing he heard as he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :D**


End file.
